1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate and a method for manufacturing the array substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate capable of enhancing a display quality of an image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel with liquid crystal molecules and a backlight. Images are displayed by control of the liquid crystal molecules to pass or block the transmission of light generated by the back light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and signal lines, a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The opposite substrate faces the array substrate. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The gate lines are formed along a first direction. The data lines are formed along a second direction, substantially perpendicular to the first direction. Each TFT is electrically connected to a gate line and a data line. The pixel electrode formed in a unit area is electrically connected to the TFT. The pixel electrode is arranged in a matrix along the first and second directions.
A TFT that is electrically connected to a first pixel electrode may overlap a second pixel electrode adjacent to the first pixel electrode. In such case, a voltage applied to the second pixel electrode affects a voltage charged in the first pixel electrode through the overlapping TFT. This coupling characteristic may cause a horizontal line defect that can be visible on a display image.